Breezepelt/PR
Personality :Breezepelt is described as ornery, vindictive, bitter, and brutal.Revealed on the official website Warriors website :Driven by his mother's coddling and father's indifference, Breezepelt gained a dangerous arrogance. He was determined to prove he was better than others, especially insecure with the rumors of Crowfeather's disloyalty to the point he would insult those who saved his life, having a mentality he could do it independently. As an apprentice, he was controlling of his peers and disrespected all authority. Most of his Clanmates struggled with his difficult behavior, only a select few able to connect to him. Only on rare, good days, was he able to loosen up and have fun. He'd bully cats he considered inferior to him, including those with impure Clan blood or vulnerable Clan cats, such as the blind Jayfeather. He'd quickly resort to violence in defense of his or WindClan's reputation, even against orders. :The discovery of his half-Clan siblings drove Breezepelt to new extremes. With a mixture of his personal anger and prejudice against outsiders, he believed they didn't have the right to exist, and attempted to murder them multiple times. He held deep grudges against all cats he believed had wronged him, especially his father. The Dark Forest appealed to his brokenness and he readily trained with them, being one of the few trainees to understand their true nature. He relished in the idea of taking down the Clans and punishing every cat who hurt him. Breezepelt felt driven to sacrifice unconnected cats in the name of his end goal, such as covering up Antpelt’s murder, or killing the innocent bystander, a pregnant Poppyfrost. :Initially, he remained smug about his part in the Great Battle, taking Onestar's forgiveness for granted. After the harsh criticism from his Clanmates, Breezepelt was forced to confront his wrongdoings. At first, he was defiant, almost attacking his ThunderClan accusers and claiming they were as troublesome as the trainees. The supposed death of Nightcloud exposed his strong dedication to his loved ones, impulsively wanting to kill every stoat, even with reckless abandonment to avenge her. As he was willing to risk his life for WindClan, his desire to overcome his tainted image became apparent to every cat. To prove this further, he found Nightcloud and saved Lionblaze. With this, he reconciled his relationships with Crowfeather and gained forgiveness from Lionblaze, though he's never able to admit to crimes against Jayfeather or Poppyfrost. :Moving on from his past, Breezepelt swore to be a better father and mate than Crowfeather. Finding happiness in Heathertail, he proudly raised their four daughters, though has yet to let go of the past entirely, still holding resentment towards certain individuals, such as Squirrelflight. While refraining from committing more crimes, Breezepelt maintained much of his previous attitude, being aggressive towards trespassers and condescending towards non Clan-born cats. Breezepelt refocused his fierce passion for getting justice, starting to display concern for the Clans as a collective, not just his loved ones. He could go too far, lacking empathy for repenters and insisting on harsh methods despite being hypocritical. Relationships Crowfeather :Breezepelt is Crowfeather’s son, siren to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Due to his past failed relationships, Crowfeather struggled to connect with his WindClan son. At first, Crowfeather attempted to be close to Breezekit, even refusing to leave him when he once got sick. Though he made mistakes, such as playing too roughly, eventually making the protective Nightcloud push Crowfeather away from his son. This caused him to give up and become withdrawn. :As Breezepaw’s defiant personality developed, it clashed with Crowfeather’s strict parenting, creating a strained relationship, though still wouldn’t hesitate to save his son. Crowfeather grew weary of constantly scolding Breezepaw’s bad behavior, making him prone to harshness and lack of affection. Due to this, Breezepelt assumed his father hated him, conflicted between anger and desire for approval. Considering Crowfeather the source of the family's issues, he would never allow him to shift blame onto Nightcloud. :The tensions between them reached new heights when it was exposed Crowfeather had half-Clan kits. Initially he disowned them in favor of claiming Breezepelt was his only kit. Breezepelt didn't believe him, considering them his father's disgrace, therefore not having the right to exist. Spurred on by the Dark Forest, Breezepelt tried killing them several times. When Crowfeather stopped one of those attempts, he finally acknowledged Leafpool’s kits. Crowfeather admitted his feelings to Breezepelt, denying he hated him and he regretted not doing more. Despite this, Crowfeather held Breezepelt responsible for his actions as a grown warrior, chasing him away. :After the Great Battle, Crowfeather almost disowned Breezepelt , though with the encouragement of others, attempted to understand him instead. After multiple redeeming acts such as saving Lionblaze and finding Nightcloud, Crowfeather concluded Breezepelt wasn’t a traitor, but simply emotionally confused. The two went on better terms, able to remain calm in each other’s presence, with Breezepelt swearing to be a better mate and father than Crowfeather. Nightcloud :Breezepelt loves his mother, and she was often the only cat he got along with. She raised Breezepelt by herself, and told him all about his father’s unfaithfulness. Breezepelt would do anything for Nightcloud. Heathertail :Breezepelt and Heathertail quickly grow fond of each other during WindClan’s situation with the stoats, and Heathertail is able to curve his aggressive personality. Eventually, Breezepelt and Heathertail become mates, and have many kits, and Breezepelt is proud to be a father. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf :Breezepelt hates his father’s other kits, and tries to kill them many times. The Dark Forest uses his hatred for his kin to get him to join them, and Breezepelt even attacks Jayfeather at the Moonpool with the help of Brokenstar. In the Great Battle, Breezepelt tries to kill Lionblaze and laughs at the sight of Hollyleaf’s dead body. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages